A New Found Love
by Mysterious101
Summary: Jacob is left Heartbroken and depressed after Bella has left to go save Edward from the Volturi , what will happen when a new girl Lily Rodrigues comes into town, and Jacob fancies her ?, please read and REVIEW.!
1. The Move

**Ok people this is my very first Fanfiction , so I probably have a few mistakes ..I've never really been a writer ,but this is how I thought the story should have gone after Bella left to go save Edward …..=)**

**And come on ppl Please ****Review**** !! I need to know what you think =)**

**I do not own anything except MY characters and story.**

I absolutely hated that we were moving .I wanted to stay in New Jersey, all my friends were there ,school, life , EVERYTHING , now how was I going to start over But you know , Dad got a job here so , we didn't really have a choice.

We had been driving for a couple hours now, I was getting really impatient, I hate staying in one spot for too long, it drives me Crazy!!

When the hell were we going to get to this place? , and what's it called again , oh yeah, La Push. I've never even heard of that place for the whole eight years I've been living in the USA.

"dad are we never going to get there?", you could hear the impatience in my voice.

"be patient Hunny", my father said quite calmly , it seemed like the long drive wasn't even bothering him .

And what made it even worse was that I had forgotten to charge my ipod.

"wake up Lily we're here " , dad said while shaking me .

I was surprised because I hadn't even realized that I had fallen asleep.

"Finally" , I said as I yawned

I looked outside ,the place was cold ,cloudy and very Rural looking, well I guess I'd have to get used to that part also.

The house was was smaller than my old one , but in a way I liked it even though I hadn't gone inside yet

Don't judge a book by its cover, that's the saying isn't it ?

I helped my Dad unload some of the luggage, and about five minutes later the moving truck arrived with our stuff.

Well I wasn't wrong the house was equally nice inside .I thought it was small and somewhat cute.

It was going to be a long day, and already I was tired just thinking about it .

JACOB's POV

I was shattered, Bella had left me to go risk her life just to see the leech. The pain was unbearable. I was in love with Bella, but she had never returned those feelings. The slightest chance she had ,she left to go see him , even after all he had done to her.. left her broken , hurt and depressed and she just went running back to him.

Well that's exactly how she left me ,I too was depressed ,just the thought of me losing her ,of her never coming back ,being probably dead right now.

I wanted to die, I couldn't stand the pain , the tears rolled down my face . I needed to get over her, she obviously didn't want me even though I wanted and needed her, I would have given up everything for Bella , just saying her name made the pain fuel up in me .

Come on Jacob, stop this ! , you need to get over her! , I tried to convince myself .

Ahh well..Life goes on , even though that didn't seem like that was going to happen. I began to tremble and before I knew it I phased and ran off in to the forest.

LILY's POV

I walked into what was to be my room, it was going to need a lot of had potential though, just needed a lot of time and effort, and of course my special touch.

" So what do you think of the place?" ,dad asked

"Its nice", I told him and I really meant it , well besides the fact that I was not going to be able to see my friends and life would totally be boring from now on. Atleast the house was cute .

''

I woke up early that morning. It was Monday, my first day at my new school here in La Push.

I was a total wreck. 'there's nothing to we worried about' I trried to reassure myself. But who was I kidding .

I finally calmed down and went to go take a shower and brush my teeth. I decided to wear my favorite grey pair of jeans and a pink hoodie , that was casual enough I thought.

"Hurry up Lily " , my dad shouted .

"yeah I'm coming"

I ran downstairs , took a sandwich and a Capri-sun, I didn't have time to come my hair , so I left my curls just the way they were. 

Honk..honk…honk.., Dad was now blowing his horn for me to hurry up.

"I'm coming , whats your problem", he was irritating me now but I understood why he was in a hurry.

"lets go" , I said as I jumped in the back seat .

"you better try to be early to school in the future , and change your old ways", said teasingly

"yeah dad " , I answered smiling.

As we approached the school , I could already see the cliques. It was going to be a long day …I sighed.

"Bye dad" , I said as I got out the car

"hope you enjoy your first day Lily, I'll be back to pick you up at three , bye , love you hun"

" Love you too dad"

I automatically felt the stares as I was walking inside, now could this get anymore awkward?

It wasn't hard to find the registration Office.

"you must be Ms Rodrigues " , the really friendly receptionist addressed me .

"yes I am ", I said with a polite smile

"here's your schedule " , she said as she handed me the paper with my schedule.

" Thanks , and enjoy your day " , I said

" You too dear" , she replied

''

Nervousness consumed me , I was terrified. This was one of the things I didn't like about my self , my extreme case of nerves. I approached the door of my first class of the day , English.

I took a deep breath , and slowly walked through the door .


	2. IMPRINT

**Ok second chapter now ! =)**

**Please Review !! I need to know what you think =)**

**I do not own anything except MY characters and story.**

JACOBS POV

Well Mr Washington was boring as usual, no one really pays attention to him anyways , people just do their own thing.

Suddenly this girl came inside, and the first thing I noticed was that she was extremely gorgeous , like really though , she was beautiful.

"Good morning everyone", she said politely

The class replied enthusiastically .

"Now who do we have here ?", Mr Washington asked

"I'm Lily Rodrigues"

"Ok Ms Rodrigues nice to meet you , I hope you like it here in La Push, you can so take the empty seat next to Mr Black"

She looked around and finally spotted the empty seat.

So the hottie was going to sit next to me , that was awesome!

All eyes were on this girl, the boys stared in adoration and the girls stared in sheer jealousy. I could tell she was nervous, and shy too, and I liked her innocence . I really couldn't believe I was actually thinking about another girl , just yesterday I was totally depressed about the whole Bella thing , seems this girl can work magic too, I smiled.

"Hey" , I said to her smiling as she took her seat next to me.

"hey " , she said smiling back .She had the most beautiful smile I had ever seen with those cute dimples. Her long curls got into her eyes and she hesitantly pushed them away, she looked so cute when she was doing that.

LILY's POV

"hey", I heard this husky voice whisper

I looked over and I saw this boy, he was really cute and really muscular. He kind of looked to old to be in the same class as me . He was sexy though , I thought. 

I could still feel the stares all through the English class, but I tried to ignore them.

Finally the bell rang for lunch , I was hungry since I hadn't really had a good breakfast.

"hey , you wanna eat lunch with me?", the dude who sat next to me asked

"yeah sure ", I was glad to have someone to eat with

" so what's your name ?" , I asked

"Jacob"

"I'm Lily"

"Yep I know ", he said smiling

"oh yeah" I said smiling , feeling silly .

Things got really weird from then, Jacob was now staring deeply at me , and he was smiling.

"anything on my face Jacob", I asked , I hope I wasn't walking around with something on my face for the whole morning.

"no , you're just perfect", he replied , still smiling. 

He was Kind of freaking me out now , but I wasn't one to be rude , so I ignored what he said. 

JACOB's POV

I kept looking at her all through English. I hoped she hadn't seen me staring . After the bell rang for lunch I asked her to eat lunch with me , she agreed , and seemed relieved to have some company.

We were introducing each other , and that's when it happened , I was lost in her eyes and smile , she had captivated my senses and had me tied , then I realized something , I had imprinted , I had God Damn IMPRINTED.

I was staring and smiling uncontrollably at this girl , and she must have thought that I was a maniac. The others would so not believe this , because just yesterday I was Dying over Bella .

I quickly snapped out of it when I heard her voice

"something on my face Jacob", she asked

"no , you're just perfect" , I blurted out , well now she must think I'm a psycho!, I had to control what I said so I wouldn't scare her away .

"

We went into the cafeteria together to eat lunch, and Quil and Embry were waiting for me at our usual seats .They had puzzled looks on their faces , seeing me walking in with this girl , and me smiling .ME, JABOB BLACK , ACTUALLY SMILING, something I never thought I would do again.

"Hey", Quil and Embry said as we approached

"Hey " , both me and Lily answered.

"So you're Lily right", Quil said , smiling , he seemed enticed by Lily , and I just wanted to go over and punch him for even looking at My Lily .

"yep that's me " she answered

"I'm Quil Arteara"

" And I'm Embry", they both introduced themselves.

"nice to meet you guys" ,Lily said cheerfully

"so where are you from Lily?" , Embry asked

"well, I'm originally from Venezuela , but I moved here like eight years ago"

"I like Spanish girls you know", Quil said flirtatiously .He was fueling up the anger in me , and I was slightly shaking.

"haha, well that's nice", Lily said

At the sound of her voice I was calm again.

The rest of Lunch was spent chatting with a few laughs in between , and me constantly staring at her , I think she noticed but she was too polite to say anything.

The lunch bell rang all too soon, Lily didn't have another class with me for the rest of the day , and I hated to be away from her even for a second, It killed me , it was like if she was a part of me now , the most important part of me , my life , my reason for existing. I Loved Lily Rodriguez , I loved her Hair , Her dimples ,Her Smile , Her Laugh, Her Personality, Her scent ( Cucumber and baby powder), I loved everything about her , she was the best thing that had ever happened to me .

Things were going to be difficult now , how was I going to tell her all this? , the very thought of how this would scare her scared me , and I definitely couldn't tell her anytime soon. The next thing on my list was Breaking the news of my imprinting to the rest of the pack, they will surely be overjoyed.

**OK that was it! , Please Review ,so I'd know if I should keep on writing, I'd really appreciate it**** =)**


	3. The Ride Home

**Ok Third chapter now ! =)**

**Please Review !! I need to know what you think =)**

**I do not own anything except MY characters and story.**

**Jabobs POV**

After school I went out to patrol, and I knew the others would find out about my imprinting because all I thought about was Lily, even if I tried to get her off my mind she would always come back.

"**you Imprinted?"** , Sam shockingly asked in his thought

"**what??",** the rest of the pack thought

"**Yeah I imprinted today",** I answered

We all then phased back to human

"who is it?, its that girl Lily , isn't it", Embry asked

"Yeah", I blushed

"Does she know yet?", Leah asked

"Oh of course not , I don't want to freak her out , and its like her first day of school!", I told them

"You have to take things slow " , Leah cautioned

"Yeah , I know , but that's really hard to do", I said

" I understand dude", Embry added

"Not to break the mood or anything ,but Bella and her bloodsuckers came back today", Sam told us

I was glad to hear that she was alive but I was still kind of mad at her, so I didn't really want to speak to her right now .

But then I remembered Lily , and the thought of her cheered me up automatically.

"Hey guys come eat!", Emily called

"coming!", we all shouted

"guess what Emily Jacob imprinted !!", Embry spilled the news

"congratulations Jacob!!, I'm so happy for you ", Emily smiled and hugged me.

"Thanks" , said as I hugged her back.

''

I couldn't even eat , all I thought about was her, I then felt sad all of a sudden, because what would I do if she didn't accept me?, if she didn't want anything to do with me at all?, Thinking about that was unbearable.

After everyone finished eating , we all phased back and went to continue Patrol.

**LILY's POV**

"How was your first day at school Lils?", dad asked when he came to pick me up.

"It was ok , the kids are nice", I answered

"that's good!", dad said sounding very satisfied by my answer.

When we got home, I retreated to my room , and threw myself on my bed. I was tired!, it was a long day . After I finished making dinner for me and dad all I wanted to do was sleep, I wouldn't be able to do my homework tonight, so I decided to go take a shower , brush my teeth and call it a night. I decided to wake up early to finish my homework. Before I knew it I was fast asleep, and that night I had a nightmare, a really really strange one , It was actually one event playing over and over again, me in the forest screaming and then hearing a loud howl, I must have gotten that nightmare because of the stories my dad had told me of the wolf activities and all the missing people. When I woke up. I took a deep sigh and thanked god that It was just a dream. I quickly forgot about that and hurried to go do my English homework. I finished earlier than I thought I would , so I decided to go make breakfast , Bacon and eggs.

''

It was a quiet ride to school that morning. I hoped for another good day at school, since things seemed to be going pretty well so far.

I had biology first thing that morning, the teacher was Mr James , and we were doing the heart .I had done that before at my old school so it was rather easy for me.

I felt my phone vibrate. **"Hey Hunny, can you get a ride home with a friend todayLove dad If you cant ,please call me** ", a text from dad said, now who the hell was I going to get a ride with?, Great timing Dad!!, maybe I could walk it wasn't that far.

I quickly put away the phone to avoid getting caught.

I looked across and saw Jacob looking at me , I gave him a friendly smile and went back to the exercise Mr James had given us.

"hey can you give me a ride home today, my dad cant come", I whispered over to Jacob.

"yeah sure anytime", he said without even thinking about it.

"thanks", I said relieved

**Jacobs' PoV**

I looked over at her every chance I got , she was so beautiful, and I don't even think she realized how gorgeous she was. I wanted to tell her how I felt , but I knew I couldn't do that so soon.

I was brainstorming a way to ask her out .

When I looked over at her now , she was now doing something on her phone , probably texting, she sighed and quickly put the phone away, trying to be all sneaky about it . I smiled.

She caught me looking at her, and she smiled, I was completely hypnotized by her beautiful smile, she was driving me insane. I wanted her love so badly.

"hey can you give me a ride today?, my dad cant come", she whispered over to me.

"yeah sure anytime", I answered , that was wonderful, finally some time alone with her!

"thanks", she said

"Mr Black and Ms Rodrigues, stop talking ", Mr James had caught us ,we both quickly got back to our work.

After Biology me and Lily had Math together, but she had found a new friend , Sarah, and the two of them walked to class together.

The time moved so slowly; lunch was taking forever to come, and I was starting to get impatient.

''

**LiLY's POV**

I met a new friend today, her name Is Sarah, she seems really nice, and we had a lot in common.

She was tall and pretty. She had black silky hair and ivory complexion, and she was a total talker so me and her got along very well.

During lunch ,we did the usual, I sat with Jacob( who was acting extremely weird around me ), Quil , Embry, Sarah, Ariel, she was one of Sarah's friends , she was short and blonde, and James, he had the bluest eyes I've ever seen. They told me about the school and we talked about stuff we liked.

The afternoon passed quickly and I waited for Jacob since he had to give me a ride home. 

"lets go Lils", Jacob called out to me.

I smiled because my dad was the only one who called me Lils , and the way he said it was really cute .

"Nice car!", I told him

" thanks ,I practically built it myself", he said proudly

"awesome dude, its like a classic , and good job too!", he seemed shocked that I actually knew and cared about cars.

He opened the door for me to get in, that was really chivalrous.

"why thankyou!", I said smiling . he was smiling too

"so you got a boyfriend Lily?", he asked, suddenly looking very serious.

"well…not exactly", I answered

"what does "not exactly" mean ", he asked

"well if you count my 5 year relationship with Leonardo DeCaprio , well then I guess so.." , I said laughing

He smiled too, but somehow my answer seemed to bother him.

**JACOB's POV**

I don't know why I got angry when she told me about her huge crush on Leonardo De'Caprio, she's human dude!, I tried to remind myself , she's bound to have crushes. But I wanted her to love ME, just like how I was Head over heals in love with her.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard her lovely voice, it sounded so cute, and innocent.

" um , it's the first house at the next corner",she told me

"seriously?" , I asked shocked.

"um..yeah" ,she said confused

"you live like only a block and a half away from me dude!",I exclaimed

"oh cool ", she said smiling

How could I not know that she lived so close to me !!?, so stupid Jacob!

"so this is my stop, thanks again Jabob"

"you're welcome, and you can call me Jake if you want", I told her with that grin never really escaping from my face.

"ok ,cool, Jake", she stressed on the Jake, still smiling.

I was fighting myself so hard to not sream out "**I LOVE YOU LILY RODRIGUES**!!!". That was one of the hardest things I ever had to do ,but I still managed to put on a smile when she waved at me when she reached the door. When she got inside, I took a deep sigh and drove away..


	4. The movie

**OK, this is my fourth chapter now !**

**Thanks everyone who has been reading , but I still haven't gotten any reviews, well only one **

**Thanks Eclipselover97 for reviewing!! **

**So people please Review! **

**Thanks again!**

**I do not own anything except MY characters and story.**

**LILY's POV**

It was another day at school, and I had Gym class first thing in the morning. And to make it worse, I could definitely not call myself one of the best athletes.

Jacob walked me to gym class and as usual he kept the conversation going. After I had finished changing into my gym clothes , the gym teacher , Mr White told us to pair up for a tennis match.

"wanna be my partner ", Jacob asked

"yea sure ", I replied

Then I saw Alex Garcia come running up.

"hey Lily, you wanna be my partner?", he asked smiling

"oh sorry, Jacob is already my partner", I told him

Jacob was clearly irritated by Alex , and gave him a look.

"ok", Alex said with a frown while walking away

"you're gonna wish you'd chosen someone else, cause I suck", I said with a huge grin

"I could deal with that", he said smiling

''

Well during the match Jacob saved me most of the time by doing almost all of the playing , and I was thankful for that. Jacob was extremely athletic.

Gym had finally finished and I was so happy

"Hey you gonna always be my partner right?", I asked grinning

"always ,I'll always be your partner", he said grinning equally as big with his super white teeth.

"you want to go see a movie on Saturday?",Jacob asked

:yeah sure , why not", I was happy that I wouldn't be stuck at home

"what movie are we going to see?", I asked

"How about Fatal Assassins?", he asked

"um, do we have to see a scary movie?", I pleaded

"Its not scary, I'll be there, I'll protect you", he teased

"whatever", I said laughing

"so Saturday at six right?, I'll pick you up", he said

"ok good", I replied

**Jacob's POV**

It was finally Saturday , the day Lily and I were going to have our first date, well it wasn't really a date, but it was pretty close.

I looked at the clock practically every second to check the time, it was 5:30 now ,I couldn't wait any longer so I decided to just go.

I was now infront of her house,I slowly walked up to the door and rang the dad answered

"Well Hello, you must be here for Lily right?", her dad asked

"Hello, Yes I am sir", I answered

"ok, hold on let me call her", her dad seemed really friendly

"Lily", he called up for her

"Coming",she shouted

When she came downstairs she was shocked to see me

"you're early", she said

"yep , you noticed", I joked

"well , I gotta go get dressed then",she smiled

"yep" , I said

She ran back upstairs to get dressed. Her dad brought soda and chips for me to eat while I waited, and he questioned me about EVERYTHING, well I couldn't blame him, if I had a daughter like Lily I would do the same. Lily didn't take long to get dressed when she came down she looked so beautiful, she had pulled her curls back in a pony tail exposing her whole utterly beautiful face, she wore a close fitting pink top and blue jeans and hoop earings ,she was absolutely stunning in anything she wore.

"ok I'm ready", said

"y'all be back early ok", her dad told us

"yes sir", I assured him

"bye dad",she said as she hugged her father.

"bye Lil's , be careful" , he said

"yeah sure dad, we're going now", she said smiling

We were now headed towards the Rabbit "you look great Lily", I said grinning

"thanks, you look nice too", she said smiling

"thanks", I replied

"you don't always have to open the door for me you know", she said

" well I guess I'm just a gentleman", I told her

" well I guess so", she said smiling her beautiful dimpled smile

''

Well the movie was filled with a lot of action and blood, and I could tell Lily was really scared , everytime she was scared she would either close her eyes or put her hands over them like what the little kids do. I tried the old trick of pretending to stretch and putting my hands around her, she was so scared she didn't even notice. Sometimes she would even hide her face on my shoulder ,and that would really make me blush, I just wanted to wrap her around in my arms .I loved her but she didn't know it yet.

LILY's POV

Jacob had chosen the scariest movie ever, I'm sure he was laughing at me when I hid my face , sometimes I got so out of it that I even hid my face on his must think I'm such a scaredy cat .

Well I'd figured as much that Jacob liked me, and I must admit that I kind of liked him too, not only because he was like really hot , but that he was a total gentleman and was a genuinely nice guy, oh and not forgetting he has a really great smile too, but I've always told myself that I was too young to get myself in a relationship.

It was so funny when Jacob was trying the old move of pretending to stretch and putting his arm around me , but I pretended like I didn't notice..

I was so happy when that horrible movie ended. It seemed like I was watching, or in my case not watching it for a terribly long time, it was just filled with blood , fighting and just a whole bunch of gruesome scenes.

"so how was it ?", Jacob asked , what a jerk , he knew I was horrified.

"pssh, well the parts where I actually had my eyes open were good", I couldn't help but laugh at the end of that statement.

Jacob laughed too.

Well being the gentleman Jacob was he opened the car door when we were going home, well now that I'm actually thinking about it, Jacob opened ever single door for me , at school whenever we walked to a class together or the cafeteria, he opened the doors at the movie theatre , he let me sit first too, and of course he opened and closed the door of the car for me. It was really hard not to like Jacob Black.

"You kinda like me though Lily?", Jacob asked as soon as we were seated in his Rabbit.

"what kind of question is that Jake, of course I like you", I said not really realizing what he really meant by his question.

"no , not like that, like really "like" me", he said.

I now realized what he had meant. Yes I liked Jacob like that too, but this was so new to me since I never really allowed myself to get into a relationship before.

" Umm..well..do I have to answer that", I said smiling.

Well I guess he took that for a yes, because he started to hug me, I hadn't realized how extremely warm Jacob is before, it was like he always had a really bad fever, or maybe even hotter. It felt nice though, since I was freezing..

"you're really hot Jacob", I told him

"uh, why thankyou Lils", He said with a huge grin

"I don't mean it like that, I mean like in temperature", I told him

"so you don't think I'm good looking", he said with that grin still on his face

"well you're really hot in that way too", I teased him

"haha", he laughed

**JACOB'S POV**

Lily had fallen asleep during the drive home. She was the prettiest sleeper I had ever seen. I could watch her sleep for the entire night.

We were infront of her house now, I kissed her on her forehead and gently shook her to wake up.

"what is it?", she said not really conscious as yet.

"you're home Lily", I told her

She quickly sprung up

"Shit", it was funny hearing her say that, I smiled.

" I didn't even realize I'd fallen asleep", she told me

"anyways I had a really good time Jake, thanks again", she said as she was opening the door to leave.

"what , no goodnight hug?", I asked smiling

She smiled and hugged me , I probably held on for a bit too long, but I couldn't help it , her embrace was addictive.

"ok bye now Jake", she said as she broke the embrace

"what no kiss?" I said jokingly , but I was still hopeful

"don't push it jake", she said with a grin. I pushed my fingers in one of her dimples , it was so fun doing that.

"bye " , she said as she got out the Rabbit

"bye Lily , I'll miss you", I told her

I waited for her to get inside before I left, when her dad opened the door , he smiled and waved me goodnight, and I did the same.

**BELLA's POV**

I was happy to be reunited with Edward ; but I was still guilty about how I'd left Jacob. But what was I supposed to do?, I wanted to see Jacob so badly , to explain things to him. He must be shattered and broken hearted, and I hated that I had caused that.I can still remember the tears in his eyes the day he was begging me not to go to the volturi to save Edward. A sudden pain hit my stomach when I thought about the way his face looked that day , so lifeless and hurt. Everytime I had called for Jacob, Billy would say he was not at home, but I knew Billy didn't want me speaking to his son, but I couldn't blame him. I had made up my mind now . I was going to visit Jacob Black Tomorrow, I just had to.

**Ok That was it , please REVIEW!!,**** if you don't , I'll just stop posting Chapters **


	5. The Supermarket

**Ok 5****th**** chapter now **

**Please read and Review! **** Thanks **

**I'd like to thank everyone that reviewed**

***Blackswerewolfa**

***Kiki**

*** Eclipselover97 **

**Thanks guys! =)**

**I do not own anything except MY characters and story.**

**Bella's Pov**

Well I had managed to get Edward to agree with me to go see Jacob, it took much convincing since he thought all werewolves were dangerous, but he didn't realize that Jacob would never hurt me.

"be careful Bella, I will have Alice watching you", Edward told me as he kissed me

"I will be", I reassured him

Edward followed me out to my truck and gave me another kiss before I left

"I loved you Bella ", he told me , I couldn't help but gaze at his Beautiful face

"I love you too", I said smiling

I then drove out the drive way and headed down the street towards La Push.

''

I finally arrived in La Push and I was nervous , I walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. Billy answered the door and I could clearly tell that he was surprised to see me .

"well look who we have here", he said

"hey Billy ", I greeted him

"Um..is Jacob here?", I asked

"I think he's in the garage", Billy said

"Ok thanks", I replied as I headed towards the direction of the garage

I was now in front of the garage, that's when I got really nervous, I had to do this!, I quickly reminded myself, so I took a deep breath and went in.

**JACOB'S POV**

Well I had asked Lily to come over today so we could hang out , but we ended up in the garage , just talking and her playing around with the tools ,it was funny when she was asking me what everything was, I must admit she was kind of a tomboy though but that was probably one of the reasons why I loved her.

"I have to tell you something Lily", I said to her

"Sure what is it?" she said

_Was this the right time to tell her about how I felt about her?, would I be strong enough to handle rejection ?_

But suddenly I saw someone I wasn't expecting to see at the garage door.

**BELLA'S POV**

I couldn't believe my eyes, Jacob was inside with a Girl, this extremely pretty girl in fact, and he was just staring and smiling at her , just the way he used to look at me.

"Um Hey Bella", Jacob said sounding really surprised to see me

"hey Jake ", I said enthusiastically

"Bella this is Lily, Lily this is Bella", he introduced us

"Hey nice to meet you Bella", the girl said smiling , she had this gorgeous smile that I envied .

"nice to meet you too", I managed to say

"Um Jacob can we talk in private", I said

" Um.. I'm kinda busy", he said still with his eyes fixed on this girl , what's her name again, oh yeah, Lily

" It's ok Jake , I have to leave anyways ", Lily said

"I'll come over later", Jake told her

"yep sure", she said smiling

Now what the hell was going on between these two, and Jacob had this extra spark in his eyes , a spark that I was not expecting to see. It was like he was head over heels for this girl. What could be so special about her that she took all of his attention?

"Bye Guys", she said as she left, I was happy that she was leaving!

"Bye ", Jacob and I said almost synchronized

"Jake I owe you some explanations", I started

"No, it's okay Bella, I'm over that", he said, and he actually sounded like he truly meant it.

" Really ?", I said shocked

"But what you said the day I was leaving?", I reminded him

"I moved on Bella, I've forgiven you for everything", he told me

"ok thanks , I'm really sorry though for whatever I may have caused you", I said holding back the tears in my eyes

"it's ok", he reassured me

I went over to give him a hug, even his hug wasn't the same anymore , it wasn't the Jacob hug that I remembered

"It still doesn't mean I approve of your bloodsuckers", Jacob teased

"haha, whatever Jacob, don't start", I said

" so who's the girl?", I just had to ask

"oh Lily….Lily…she's the best thing that has ever happened to me", he said lost in his own world, it seems like he had drifted away by just saying her name.

"um..ok then", I was jealous that this girl had just come and took Jacob away from me

"so when did you meet her?", I asked

"about a week ago", he said

" A week?, isn't that too soon for you guys to get into a relationship?', I questioned

"We aren't in a relationship…YET", he said stressing on the 'Yet'

"So you like her?", I asked

" 'Like' is far from what I feel for Lily", he said still daydreaming

I felt so foolish, thinking that I was coming to meet a heartbroken and depressed Jacob, when in fact it seems like Jacob hadn't even missed me.

I don't know why I was jealous .I should be happy for Jacob , not jealous!, I should be happy that he's finally happy.

"I'm happy for you Jacob", I said not really meaning it, God was I selfish!, I thought to myself

"I'm happy to see you Bella", he said smiling his famous Jacob smile, _my_ Jacob smile, I now realized How much I'd missed Jacob Black.

Me and Jacob talked for an hour, and almost everything he had to say revolved around that Lily girl, what's the big deal about her anyways?, she wasn't even all of that; now who was I kidding , she was freaking gorgeous.

**LILY"S POV**

Well since I had to leave because Jacob's friend wanted to speak to him privately, I had absolutely nothing to do at home. His friend didn't seem that friendly either, she looked at me in such a weird way, ahh well…

I flicked the channels on Tv about a million times, and I still didn't find anything good to watch. I didn't know what to do , I was so bored!

I decided to ride my Bike around in the neighborhood and before I knew it I was now in this place called Forks, it's a good thing that I had a good sense of direction and I knew how to get back home.

I went into the Forks supermarket to buy some snacks and a soda after my long ride.I bought Chocolate , Doritos and a Coke , Pretty healthy huh, well I wasn't one of those girls that cared what she ate ,so what the hell..

I was going to pay for my stuff at the cashier , but then I noticed this dude looking at me very weirdly, he was super pale and it was kind of scary how pale he was, he had these pretty topaz eyes, I don't think I've seen eyes like those before , and he was unbelievably beautiful.

Anyways I ignored his weird stares when I was the next person to pay in the line at the cashier , I noticed again that he now had company , a pixie looking girl , they were pale and beautiful alike , and I could swear that they were related, they had these puzzled looks on their faces and it seems like they were discussing something very serious amongst themselves about _me_

"we have to see if it's the same with the others", I could swear I heard one of them say

I was getting really scared , I wanted to pay for my stuff and leave as fast as I could , and that's exactly what I did , I almost ran out of the supermarket and headed towards my bike , I threw my stuff in the basket, got on my bike and rode as fast as I could back home, I was running out of breath because of how fast I was riding , but I didn't care , I just wanted to get home!

When I got home I threw myself on the couch, and breathe a sigh of relief. I sat there for a few minutes just thinking.

"why were these people looking at me so puzzled?"

"were they arguing about me?"

These thoughts were just a couple of the many that were flooding my mind.

I then decided to go take a shower and afterwards a nap , it was a long day and I was exhausted.

**OK that was the fifth chapter. Please****Review****, the more you Review , the ****faster I update**** , because that actually inspires me to write ****, This is probably going to be my last update if you guys don't review , if you like it or not please review **

**Thanks! =)**


	6. Jealousy

**LILY's pov**

About an hour later Jacob came over.

"I'm sorry you had to leave earlier", he said

"no, its no problem", I assured him

"did you miss me?, he asked teasingly

"actually I didn't ", I said smiling

His face suddenly got serious. Did I hurt his feelings?, well I didn't mean to .

" I'm kidding dude, don't be a cry-baby on me, you know I love you", I said laughing

"you LOVE me?", he asked with this huge grin on his face

"Oh shut-up Jake, you know what I mean" , I said

He then grabbed me in a bear hug.

"hey, don't we have homework", I asked , still in the bear hug

"um, yeah I think for biology", he said

"oh shit, I haven't started yet", I panicked

"you're such a nerd", he joked

"whatever", I said

" I think you should get yourself home and do it then young man", I teased him

" so you're sending me home", he said grinning

"yep I am", I smiled

"Well bye then, I'm gonna go do my homework", he said

"good boy", I teased

Out of the blue Jake grabbed me in another bear hug.

"you're gonna have to start warning me when you're gonna do that", I could barely say, since he was cutting off my circulation.

" see ya ", I said , finally out of the hug

"Oh and Lily , I love you too", he said grinning.

"you're never gonna stop teasing me about that aren't you", I laughed

"nope , never… Bye Miss you", he said smiling

"Bye Jake ", I said as I followed him to the door.

After Jake left I decided to go do my homework , then make dinner cause dad should be home soon, The incident at the supermarket still lingered on my mind,but I tried my very best to not think about it, maybe it was just a mistake, or was it ?.....

**Jacobs' PoV**

Well since Lily had sent me home to go do my homework, I decided that I'll actually do it. I couldn't help smiling all the way home , I was just happy whenever I was around her, and she loved me too!, maybe not like how I loved her, but atleast she loved me!

When I got home , I heard the phone ring, and I was surprised because it was Edward, why the hell was he of all people calling me?

Well it turned out that someone was after Bella, and they were in her house!

I immediately went over to check things out . Bella was still my friend and I didn't want anyone to harm her. When I got there I knocked on the door.

"Come in, Jake!" ,Bella shouted

"Should you really leave your door unlocked like that?",I asked ,

I'd jumped her

"Oh, sorry.", I said now realizing I had scared her

She'd slopped herself with the dishwater when she jumped

"I'm not worried about anyone who would be deterred by a locked door," Bella said as she wiped herself off with a dish towel

"Good point," I agreed.

"Is it really so impossible to wear clothes, Jacob?", she asked.

Well I was just wearing a pair of old cut-off jeans. I didn't know me being bare-chested bothered her.

"I mean, I know you don't get cold

anymore, but still.", she said

"It's just easier," I explained.

"What's easier?" she asked

"It's enough of a pain to carry the shorts around with me, let alone a

complete outfit. What do I look like, a pack mule?", I joked

"What are you talking about, Jacob?", she frowned

. "My clothes don't just pop in and

out of existence when I change — I have to carry them with me while I run. Pardon me for keeping myburden light.", I told her smiling, I think I saw her blush.

"I guess I didn't think about that,"she muttered.

I laughed and pointed to a black leather cord, thin as a strand of yarn, that was wound three times below my left calf like an anklet.

. "That's more than just a fashion statement — it sucks to carry jeans in your mouth.", she frowned

"Does my being half-naked bother you?", I asked , with a huge grin

"No." she replied with a blush on her face, I hope I wasn't giving her the wrong impression

She told me that the intruders scent was strongest in her bedroom , so I went to check it out.

"Whew!", I said as I came back to the kitchen with Bella, I'd startled her again

"Yeesh, Jake, cut that out!"

"Sorry", I said

"Well, the scent was easy enough to catch. By the way, your room reeks."

"I'll buy some air freshener."she said

I laughed.

She washed and I dried in companionable silence for a few minutes.

**Bella's POv**

"Can I ask you something?", I said

"yea sure", Jacob replied

"are you and Lily a couple?" , I asked trying to hide the worry in my face

"well , I wish" ,he replied

"whats so special about her then", I couldn't help but ask

" everything, she's my imprint"

"imprint?"

"I mean . . . my soul mate."

"how do you know that ?", I asked annoyed

"its an old legend , really hard to explain, its like love at first sight"

I didn't know what to say, why was I jealous?, well its not like I didn't love Edward ..it was that I didn't want Jacob to have anyone else, yeah I know that's selfish , but that's just how I felt , soul mate or no soul mate , I had made up my mind I didn't want Jacob to be with anyone else…. My thoughts were suddenly interrupted.

"Hey Bella, I really have to go now, see you later , Bye", Jake said

" OK Bye"


	7. The Beach Party

**Ok, 7****th**** chapter now , hope you like it!**

**I'd like to thank everyone that reviewed: x XRoweenaJAugustineX x, skarpia and EclipseLover97**

**So please review everyone =)**

**I do not own anything except MY characters and story.**

Well it was another Monday at school , and English was first and as usual I sat next to Jacob. During class a note was passed to me from Alex Garcia

It said:

_Hey!!, I'm Having a Beach Party this Saturday. Can you come Pleaseee !_

"_Ok I guess, but I'm not really sure yet",_ I wrote back to him

He smiled at me when he got the note, I hope he didn't take that for a yes, It was just a maybe.

**Jacob's POV**

I saw Alex pass a note to Lily, and smiling like an ass. What was he trying to do?

Whatever it was , was getting me irritated , very irritated. I was lightly shaking , trying really hard to stay calm

After class I was walking down the hall with Lily so that we could go to Biology together

"So what was that about in class with you and Alex?, I asked trying really hard to sound casual

"nothing, he just invited me to a beach party this Saturday", she replied

"oh I heard about that", I told her

"so you going?", she asked

"I'm going if you're going", I smiled

"Um .. I dunno , I've never really worn a bathing suit in public before", she said trying not to laugh

"oh well don't then ,we can do something else", I insisted, I didn't want her in a bathing suit in public either.

"I don't really wanna disappoint Alex, so Maybe I'll go…Maybe", why the hell did she even care how Alex felt!?'

''

During lunch , everyone just talked about the beach party, seems like that was the talk of the school , and the Quilette school was really small , so everything spread pretty quick.

''

**Lily's Pov**

It was Saturday already, and the party was supposed to be at four in the afternoon, I still hadn't decided on what I would be wearing. I wanted to change my mind on going. But Alex practically begged me to go all week long, and it would just be mean not to go.

After a while of searching through my closet, I decided on my blue two piece bathing suit.

**Jacob's Pov**

Well I had called Lily to tell her I'd pick her up to go to the party, but she told me that Alex had already offered , and it would be rude to cancel on him and go with someone else. Why did she always have to be so nice?. And Alex was really getting on my nerves these days, and I've been trying extra had to stay calm.

For the entire day all I thought about was Lily, and I practiced different ways I could tell her how I felt. But I was scared, scared to tell her, but yet I wanted to do it so badly.

**Lily's Pov**

Well I decided to wear my ¾ Blue jeans and a black tank top , I wore my bathing suit underneath to prevent the hassle of having to change when I got there, I left my long curls down , with my usual silver hoop earrings, don't know why I love hoops so much , but I do.

I packed my towel and some other stuff in a little bag. I was beginning to get second thoughts about going to this party but suddenly the doorbell rang, it was Alex , he was here to pick me up, time had flew so fast and it was hard to believe that it was 4 o clock already.

" hey ", I said enthusiastically when I opened the door

"Hey", Alex said smiling

"you ready?", he asked

I ran quickly to get my bag from the couch.

"yep I'm ready now"

"you look great by the way", Alex said with a smile spreading across his face

" you look Great yourself", I said also with a smile

Alex didn't open the door for me like Jacob always did, Not everyone's like Jacob , I had to remind myself. I guess I was just used to it.

It wasn't a long drive to the beach, it took only about ten minutes.

When I got to the Beach I went off with Sarah and Margaret

"You guys ready to change?", Sarah asked

"yeah lets go ", Margaret replied

We all went to change in the girls washroom at the beach.

I took off my clothes and put them into my bag, and then I wrapped myself around in a towel.

"you seriously not gonna keep the towel on?", Sarah asked

"what if I do?", I laughed

"Lily….Lily…Lily", Margaret sighed

"anyways lets go", Sarah told us

"yep" , I said

Well when I got outside I noticed now beautiful the beach was, it was almost perfect.

Then I was greeted by Jacob, Quil and Embry.

"hey Lils , we were looking for you!", Jake said

"Hey Guys. Whats up?"

"nothing much , just got here", Embry replied

**Jacob's PoV**

Well Lily had covered up with a towel, and I was Glad!. Then out of nowhere this Jackass , Chris came running up to us , and pulled her towel off.

"what the Fu…" , Lily was totally Shocked but she managed not to complete her sentence

I Began to tremble, I was quickly loosing it. I ran up to him

"what the fuck is your problem!!!!", I raged

"what's your problem , I'm just having some fun dude", he had the nerve to say

I Threw my first punch at him , and he fell to the ground

But Lily was running up to me and begged me to calm down… Chris managed to run away when I turned towards Lily .. the lucky bastard

"Forget about that ass Jake , I'll get him back for this !, no worries", she tried to calm me down , but I was still ravenous

"When I'm finished with him, he'll wish he hadn't done that", I muttered angrily

"Calm down Jake", she said while fuzzing up my hair with her hands. I calmed down for a bit , her cheerfulness and smile were too contagious .

Quil and Embry then came running up too

"wooah Lily " , Quil said with his eyes glued on Lily

My senses quickly caught up with me, then I realized what he was staring at. I couldn't help but stare myself now , in my rage I didn't realize how…..SEXY..Lily looked. For as petite as Lily was, she was really curvy and really really sexy.

"hey Lily", Embry said flirtatiously , I wanted to hit him so badly for staring at my Lily!

"hey Embry", Lily replied

"I'm sorry about that Lily, Chris is just an ass", Alex came up and said, he too was staring, he was another dude I couldn't stand!

"Yeah I know !, wait till I get him back", Lily said with revenge in her voice

"she looks awesome without the towel though", Quil said smiling

"oh shut up Quil", Lily snapped

I let out a light howl, but luckily no one noticed.

Lily and Alex talked for a while and then Alex Left , he was so annoying.

**LILY's POV**

I was outraged that Chris was such an ass, oh wait till I'm ready for him, he'll so regret it, but what amazed me most was Jacob's reaction, he seemed even angrier than I was. Jacob is by far the sweetest guy I've ever met, and he seems to care so much about me , even though I've tried to convince m myself that Jacob is just a friend, my best friend, deep down I think I feel more for him, more than I can logically explain.


	8. Resuscitation

**Jacob's Pov**

Me, Lily , Embry and Quil chatted for a while, then Seth showed up.

"Hey Seth", I greeted him

"hey dude", he replied

"hey Seth!", Embry and Quil said synchronized

"Seth this is Lily, Lily this is Seth", I introduced him, and tried to ignore Seth's stares

"hey Seth nice to meet you ", Lily said smiling

"Nice to meet you too Lily, and I Lo-ove your dimples!", while poking his fingers in one of them

"careful before your finger gets lost in there Seth", Quil joked

Everyone laughed, for the rest of the afternoon , we played some volleyball and we were constantly being interrupted by Alex because he wanted to hang out with Lily, what a jerk!

Lily left us after a while to go with Sarah and Margaret. I hated being apart from her even for a second.

**Lily's POV**

I left Jacob, Quil, Embry and Seth after a while to go and hang out with Sarah and Margaret. They probably thought I'd ditched them. It was about 5 o clock now ,and we decided to go swim a bit since it wasn't that dark outside yet. The tide was really rough, and it was hard for me to handle since I wasn't really a good swimmer. I was gasping for air a lot, but the girls were quite a distance away from me now, since the tide had pushed me further into the deeper parts of the ocean, and it had gotten darker.

"where's Lily !", I could hear one of the girls shout from a distance

"I don't know, we gotta find her"

"Lily!!", I could hear someone shout

But I had no energy and my voice wasn't coming out when I was trying to scream for help, I could feel my consciousness slowly slipping away from me, and I was sinking deeper and deeper into the water, I tried with all the little energy I had to stay awake, to try and shout, but that proved futile.

**Jacob's PoV**

"Lily!, we can't find Lily", Sarah was shouting

I ran up to her immediately.

"whats wrong?, where's Lily", I yelled

"I don't know, she was with us swimming, but now we can't find her!", Sarah said almost crying

"What?!", I panicked, I was shaking terribly, it's a miracle I didn't phase right there.

I ripped off my shirt and ran into the water, I swam as fast as I could, and yelled her name, I heard no response, I could slightly smell her scent , but it wasn't strong enough.

"Lily , where are you?", I still didn't give up the search, I would never give up until I found her. I was totally freaking out , Lily was nowhere in sight, I refused to think the worst, I would rather it me than her.

The thoughts that flushed my mind now; thinking what could have happened to her could literally kill me. I was about to change direction in searching but then her scent became stronger and stronger , I followed it at maximum speed .

I saw her hand, just inches above the water, I was panicking, I swam with her until we reached the shore, I lifted her out in my arms like a baby and quickly sat her down, she wasn't breathing, I felt a pulse and heartbeat, she wasn't dead thank god.

Everyone ran up to see what was going on and to make sure Lily was ok.

"Oh my God!" Margaret and Lily Sobbed

I Tilted her head back placing my hand on her forehead and lifting her chin with my first two fingers. I put my ear close to her mouth to see if she was breathing , she wasn't !

"I took a deep breath, before I started to perform mouth to mouth resuscitation , thank god , I'd paid attention in first aid class.

I pinched her nose closed, I sealed my lips around her mouth and gave her several deep breaths , pausing between each one to inhale shortly.

"Breathe Lily, Breathe", I begged

I Looked, listened and felt for breathing from Lily, but there was none! , I continued to try and resuscitate her, suddenly she began to cough up water, she was breathing now , the rising and falling of her chest was finally there , I was relieved and happy that my Lily was ok.

"She's awake!", Quil yelled in relief

"What happened…?, she said not fully conscious and coughing between her words

"You were lost in the water", Sarah said with tears in her eyes

She coughed a series of coughs again, I was getting worried.

I lifted her up in my arms.

"I'm gonna get her to a hospital, someone get me a towel quick!", I ordered

"ok, we're coming too,", Sarah and Alex said

"I got this", I said

"no , we're coming", Alex said, as he and Sarah ran to his car

Margaret got me a towel as fast as she could, I covered it around her to relieve her of some of her shivering.

I walked as quickly as I could to my car, at non human speed, everyone was too worried to notice though.

"Jake .." Lily said barely opening her eyes

"what is it Lily", I asked still sounding panicky

"I love you…"she said and then closed her eyes again, I think she was losing consciousness.

" I love you too Lily, more than you can ever know", I said Kissing her on her forehead, wiping the tears from my eyes.

I quickly got her into the car, and drove as fast as I could to the hospital, Alex and Sarah were right behind us .


	9. Immunity

**Lily's POV**

I had a nightmare that night, I dreamt that I was drowning and every time I tried to pull myself up, I would be pushed down by something, or someone, that I couldn't recognize. As I was about to see the person's face I was awakened by someone.

My eyes slowly opened, the pain wracked in my stomach, memories of what had really happened that night came to my realization, I suddenly knew where I was, I was in the hospital

"So how are you feeling Ms Rodrigues?

I looked up and saw that it was the doctor , he was really handsome and really pale ,he looked really young too, probably in his twenties , he reminded me so much of the people at the supermarket.

"I feel good, but my stomach hurts a bit", I told him

"well you swallowed tremendous amounts of water, a minute more and you would have drowned " , I remembered now that it was Jacob who had saved me, if he hadn't I would be dead right now, I would be forever grateful to him.

**Carlisle's POV**

Miss Rodrigues fitted the description perfectly of what Edward and Alice had described to me, she looked perfectly human to me though, her scent was human, and her blood smelled perfectly human as well. I decided to make a call to Alice for her and Edward to come over and take a look for themselves.

"Miss Rodrigues, I'm going to sign some papers so you could be discharged, you seem to be well enough to go home tonight, you'll need lots of rest though" I told her

"Ok Sir, I will", she said politely, she seemed like such a nice girl.

I left and headed towards a deserted spot to make a call to Alice, after about three rings she answered

"Alice I think the girl you saw at the supermarket is here, but I'm not sure, I want you and Edward to come check it out "

"Ok, we'll be right there ", Alice said hurriedly

"Ok, good be fast", I told her

**Jacobs POV **

I hated that that stupid leech had to look after Lily, I hated all of them so much they were ruining everything. I saw him at the end of the hall on his cell phone; I thought cell phones were banned in hospitals!

He was approaching me now, I hoped Lily was ok.

"How is she? ", I worriedly asked, he wasn't even fully up to me as yet

"She's going to be fine, but she'll need a lot of rest, she's a very lucky girl, it could have been a lot worse", he said

"Ok, thanks ", I told him

"Can we see her now?" Alex asked

"Yes you can go in now "

We all hurriedly walked up to her room and went in.

"Hey Lily", we all said

"Hey guys ", she smiled

"How are you feeling", Sarah asked

"I'm good, no worries", she sounded weak

Alex went up to her hospital bed and held her hand

"I'm glad you're ok Lily, you scared me for a sec there ", he smiled, it was pissing me off that he was there holding her hands! So I just went to the opposite side of her bed and held her other hand.

"Um Jake, I really want to say thank you, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here right now ,I'd probably be dead", Lily said truly grateful, if she only knew I would give up my own life for hers.

"Any day Lils ", I kissed her hands , I could see that got Alex annoyed , and he was probably brainstorming a way to get me back.

"So when will you be discharged? ", Sarah asked

"Oh, the doctor says I can leave tonight, I'll just need to get lots of rest", she said, I could tell she was happy she could leave

"That's great", Sarah was relieved that her friend was ok.

**LILYs POV**

When I looked over at the door , I saw the people from the supermarket looking in , what was up with them!, whatever it was I was going to find out .No one else noticed though, and I was glad because I didn't want any of them getting into this, I'm sure I could handle whatever it was myself.

"Hey you guys brought my clothes right", I hoped

" yep of course, look they're here ", Sarah laughed as she gave me the bag with my clothes

"oh good , you guys get out now so I could change" I told them

"ok, meet us outside in the lobby ", said Jake

As they went through the door, I saw Jacob glare at the boy from the supermarket; it was probably the fiercest glare I've ever seen, like they were mortal enemies or something.

As I was getting up to change out of the hospital dress, I was surprised to see who came through my door.

"Hello", the boy from the supermarket said, he had this weird look on his face, like he was examining me.

"Hi", I replied trying to sound brave.

"What are you doing in my room, and I remember you two, I saw you at the supermarket" I was determined to find out what was going on with those two

The pixie looking girl looked extremely puzzled, she was just staring. She snapped out of it when I looked back at her equally as puzzled.

"Um, we're sorry for acting so weird, we came here to apologize", the girl said

"Um...ok, no problem I guess", I didn't really buy it anyways

"I'm Alice, and this is my brother Edward", she introduced

"Ok, nice to meet you, I'm Lily ", I said, still rather confused

"Anyways, we hope that you get better soon, we'll be leaving now, goodbye", Edward said

"Ok bye, you guys are related to the Doctor right?", I asked

"Yep we are ", Alice said, as they were leaving

**Edward's POV**

"So we get the fact that she's human right ", I said to Alice

"Yes, but that still doesn't explain the fact of how she can block all of our powers ", Alice said

"She has immunity to my powers, your powers, next we have to find out who else's powers she can block", I cautioned

"Yep, her blood is really mouthwatering too, she's really hard to be around, harder than most humans ", Alice muttered

"Yes I agree"

There was one thing that I knew for sure , there was something special about Lily Rodrigues , something that caused her to have immunity against me and Alice's powers , and possibly the powers of a lot of other creatures , but one thing I knew for sure is that she is harmless , she doesn't even seem to know that she is special, and we would have to keep it that way because we wouldn't want anyone else finding this out, it would be in the best interest of everyone if no one else knew.


	10. Noise outside the Window

**Jacob's POV**

Sarah ,Alex and I were waiting for Lily in the lobby, but I had noticed for some odd reason that she was taking a bit longer than usual to come , so I decided to go check on her. I was walking down the aisle of the hospital heading towards Lily's room, I was smelling a usual scent the scent of my enemies, I thought it might just be doctor Carlisle, but I was up for a rude awakening, I was just a few steps away from Lily's room; when I saw the two bloodsuckers in front of Lily's door having what seemed like a rather serious discussion and for some reason I sensed that it was about Lily. I decided to go approach them and find out what was going on.

"What exactly are you two doing here?" , I asked sternly

"Oh, look it's the dog" , the little one Alice said in disgust

"We were just in Lily's room to check on how she was doing, and make sure she's alright", Bella's Bloodsucker said

"You know Lily? How come?" , I was eager to know

"We met at the super market one day, and me and her chatted for a while, you know about girl's stuff", Alice said, but I didn't believe her one bit.

"Anyways Jacob, it's been nice seeing you, we have some things to attend to, so goodbye now ", Edward said, trying the dodge any more questions I had

The girl Alice gave me a fierce look when they were leaving , and I turn I gave her one back , I couldn't stand either of them , and I didn't want them hanging around my Lily one bit, and that was one thing that I would make sure of. I would do anything to protect Lily from those monsters. As I was about to go into Lily's room at the same time she was heading out, the door hit me hard in the head, but it didn't hurt

"I'm so sorry Jake, I didn't mean to", she said apologetically

"It's no problem Lils, I'm okay ", I said

"Are you sure?" , she questioned

"yep I'm sure", I smiled, it was so cute to see how concerned she was , thinking that she had hurt me with the door , if she knew that the door was no match for me . I wasted no time in asking her what the leeches wanted;

"So Lily, what were Edward and Alice doing in your room?" , I eagerly asked

"Well they came to apologize and to wish me a get well soon...", she answered

"What were they apologizing for?" , I wanted to know!

"It's a long story, I'll tell you later Jake, I'm really tired and my head hurts "she said, I didn't realize how weak she sounded and how really sick she looked, so I dropped the questioning for now.

"Did you collect my medicine from the pharmacist?" , she asked

"Yes I did, look it's here", I said as I handed the package with her medicine in it, they were mostly pain tablets.

It was a silent walk back to the lobby, I would constantly glance over at Lily, she seemed to be in a lot of pain because most of the times when I looked at her she either had her eyes closed or was rubbing her head. Seeing her in pain was literally killing me, it was like I felt everything that she felt, she was a part of me, the biggest and most important part.

"I can take her home you know Jacob", Alex was telling me when we got back to the lobby, was he serious? This guy was really pushing it now!

"No I brought her here, so I'm taking her home" I said quite bitterly

"Let's go Lily", I said

"Sarah, Alex; I'll see you guys soon", Lily told them

"I'll call you", Alex told her

"I'll call to check on you too Lily, get well soon", Sarah added

"Thank you guys, you're really great friends, bye now", Lily said then she hugged them both.

We walked up to the Rabbit, and I opened the door for her to get in, she was being awfully quiet and that was worrying me.

"Are you okay Lily?" I asked once we both were both seated

"Yes I'm okay", she said not quite convincingly

It was a silent ride to Lily's house, she leaned on the door and slept, she was exhausted. When I was in front of her house, I gave her a kiss on her cheek and lightly shook her to wake up.

"Jake can you do me a favor?" she asked while slowly opening her eyes

"Yes, anything Lils " , I responded, I would do absolutely anything for her

"Don't tell my Dad about this, if he only finds out he'll freak, and I'm all he has, so…" she said

"Okay, I won't tell him anything", I reassured her

"thank you", she said while she gave me a hug and kiss on the cheek, that was the first time she had ever kissed me, even though it wasn't one on the lips I still thought it was special, I wondered if she remembered what she had told me when I was taking her to the hospital?, I'm pretty sure she didn't though.

"Bye Jake ", she said as she got out of the Rabbit

"Bye Lils , take care, I'll miss you", I told her smiling

"I'll miss you too", she smiled

I waited for her to get inside, and then I slowly drove away. I was really worried about her, she didn't look well, and I hated to see her sick, I wish I could just stay and look after her, I don't think I would be able to sleep for the entire night , because it would just be spent worrying about Lily.

**Lily's POV**

When I got home, as I expected my dad was waiting for me, it was 10:30pm, and I was an hour and a half past my curfew.

"Young lady you are late ..." he was using his serious tone with me now

"I'm sorry dad, it won't happen again, I just lost track of the time", I lied, I hated lying to my father but this was one lie I had to tell, I couldn't tell him that I had nearly drowned and was rushed to the hospital tonight, I wasn't planning on giving him a heart attack.

"Okay, I'll let it go this time, but don't let it happen again young lady "he warned

"It won't Dad", I assured him

"You look exhausted Lily, there's food in the microwave, go eat and get some rest dear", dad told me, I wasn't hungry so I forgot about the eating part and went straight up to my room. I decided to take a hot bath, the water felt nice, but my body ached really badly, every muscle in my body hurt. I laid myself down on my bed, then I picked up the bag with my medication in it, it said to take 2 pills every eight hours , after meals , I really didn't feel like eating anything, and If I forced myself to eat I would just puke , so I drank the pills just as I was ;with my empty stomach. Ten minutes passed, and I still felt the same, and I was now burning up with a fever and the pain wracked harder in my head, instead of getting better ; I was getting worse , I tried to close my eyes and sleep, but it wasn't working , it was going to be a really long exhausting night. As I was about to try and get some sleep I heard a strange noise outside , something was hitting on my window ,I didn't want to get up, I was scared , it stopped for a few seconds and I sighed in relief, but then I heard it again… be brave Lily , I told myself, I slowly got out of my bed and headed towards the window ;I took a deep breath and then opened it , my heart was beating faster now, it was like a scene out of a movie, you know like when the girl makes the mistake of opening her window and then she gets killed. When I saw who it was my heart went back to beating normally, I felt rather foolish.

"What are you doing here Jacob?" I whispered out to him

"I came to check on you , I was worried", he admitted , that was a sweet of him, I thought, but it was still really late.

"I'm coming up ", he whispered then he quickly and skillfully climbed up the tree

"Be careful", I cautioned him, but not more than a matter of seconds Jacob was already in my room, I really don't know how he managed to do that so quickly, and without any bruises


	11. The Only Exception

Chapter 11

Well here's another chapter ..i don't cant really guarantee if its good…or if any of the chapters are any good. I had this chapter for months now , but never got around to typing it .

I probably have lots of errors ….aww well…..

**THE ONLY EXCEPTION**

**Lily's Pov**

" How are you Lily ?" Jake asked ,he seemed really nervous, and I thought it was really cute that he cared so much.

"I'm fine Jake , no need to worry", I lied , I felt horrible.

He felt my forehead and then had another worried look on his face ,"Lily you're burning up!"

Jacobs Pov

"Its just a fever, I'll be okay Jacob, stop being a Granny" she smiled, she was so beautiful even though she was sick, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"You need to rest , go lay down " I ordered her

"Yes sir", she smiled

"I'm gonna wait here until you fall asleep", I said as I tucked her in

"Thanks for being here Jacob, I really appreciate it"

"I'd do anything for you Lily , more than you'd ever know"

I was about to take a seat on the floor , but then I heard her say

" I cant have you on the floor Jake if you came all this way just to check on me , sit on the bed , I don't bite" , she ,laughed , then the laughter followed into a series of coughs , she was really sick, she couldn't fool me.

I lay on the bed next to her , that was probably the best moment of my life .

" Okay this is my half of the bed , and that's yours, you cannot cross this line Jacob" she smiled as she drew an imaginary line parting us , I knew it was too good to be true.

"Hey Lils , do you by any chance remember what you said in the Rabbit while I was taking you to the Hospital?"

LILY'S POV

Oh Shoot !, I was hoping he wouldn't ask me that!

"Umm" , was all I managed to let out , I think he sensed I was embarrassed

"Yes I remember ", I said , that felt relieving

" Well I've loved you from the very first time I laid my eyes on you Lily Rodrigues", he said , that was probably the most romantic thing anyone has ever said to me, Ever, then suddenly he rolled over to my side of the bed and hugged me, I hugged him back, his warmth was addictive , I didn't want to let go.

" I love you Lily", he said as he kissed me on the forehead

"I love you too", that was the first time I had ever said that to anyone other than my dad, and I really did mean it .

"So are you going to be my girlfriend?", I was stuck in the moment , but then my whole life came flashing across my eyes as I realized that this could be a huge mistake .

"I really don't want to get into this whole relationship thing Jake , don't get me wrong , I love you, I really do, but I cant "

He looked shattered , I hated doing that to him

" Why Lily?, we're perfect for each other ", he said looking as though he wanted to cry

" Because don't want to end up like my Dad", I said barely holding back the tears

"what happened between your parents Lily? , you don't have to answer if you don't want to"

I took in a deep breath " well, when I was five , my mom decided that she didn't want to have a family with me and my dad anymore , I was little but I remember everything, She left and moved on with her life , no goodbye, no anything, she didn't care that she had a five year old daughter who would have to grow up without a mother, she didn't care if I would miss her. But the most hurtful part was a year later when I went on a trip with my dad and saw her walking with a baby and new husband in the mall, I was young and stupid , I Ran up to her shouting "mommy, mommy!", but she pretended like she didn't know me , like I was just some cazy kid"

" oh Lily I'm so sorry", Jake said

I could hold back the tears now , they were pouring out my eyes, I wanted to get it all out

" I was Shattered, my dad had to come and pick me up, and he tried to convince me it was ok, but I knew it wasn't, I saw him crying that night, the woman he had loved so much had just abandoned him and their child, just to satisfy her selfish needs , from that they on I Hated her so much!

"oh Lily, I would Never Ever hurt you like that, you have to believe me ", he said as he cuddled me and wiped the tears away from my eyes .

" I really don't know Jake"

"you have to trust me ", he pleaded

I didn't know what I was getting myself into , but for some reason I felt safe with Jacob Black. Its like if he had the power to wipe all my fears away. I didn't know and at that moment I really didn't care if I was jumping into a pool of trouble.I loved Jacob Black and that was a fact that I couldn't deny.

" Ok, I trust you" I said

"you do?" he smiled

"yeah, I guess you're my only exception ", I smiled back

We slowly leaned into each other , and without realizing it we were kissing, on the lips !, my very first kiss, with the boy of my dreams! , his lips were so hot , but really soft, I didn't ever want to stop kissing Jacob Black….Ever….


	12. The Noise

Well here goes Chapter 12 . I'm really sorry I don't update regularly. The reason is that I'm really busy ; plus ,I don't really get a lot of reviews .. so I'm not motivated.

I wrote this Chapter in like 15 minutes then posted it write away.. so it probably isn't very good …lol

Aww well, here it goes

LILY's POV

Jake and I slept in each others arms for the entire night , I was feeling horribly sick; but it was like Jacob had some mystical power to wipe all the pain away. One fact I couldn't get over though was how extremely Warm ( sometimes Blazing hot ) Jacob was , _ALL_ the time . How was that even humanly possible? I really didn't mind though.. I loved Jacob's warmth.

JACOB's POV

I cant believe that this actually happened! , Lily and I are actually a couple now! Now things couldn't possibly get any better than that.

I really didn't sleep much that night, I couldn't .

I took advantage of the opportunity to have Lily close to me . I kept my arms around her the entire night while she slept , exploring her petite frame , and sliding my hands over her pronounced curves. She was so beautiful, even when she was sleeping. Time after time during the night , I would kiss her on her cheeks and forehead, even though I wanted to go for her pink lips , yes I know .. _I'm a naughty boy_ .. haha But I couldn't help it .. she was irresistible.

Morning had come, and Lily was still fast asleep, she must have been really exhausted. And I didn't want to wake her up. Billy was probably worrying where I was at this time in the morning. And the last thing I wanted was for Lily's dad to come catch me in her room. I had to leave.

So I left her a note :

Good Morning Lily ( if it's still morning when you wake up * smile* ). I hope you slept well . I'm really sorry I had to leave; but I was afraid your dad would catch me in your room. By the way , you're a beautiful sleeper.

Yours truly ,

Jake

P.S: I love you so much .

I gave her a kiss on the cheek, and then skillfully climbed my way out her window without making a sound. And in no time at all I was at home.

LILYs POV

I finally woke up the next morning, to find Jacob nowhere in sight. I began to think that it was all a dream, but then I saw a note on my bed. So it really did happen!. Jacob was just the sweetest.

JACOB's POV

"Where have you been Jacob?", before I got the chance to sneak into my room, my dad was sitting there waiting for me, Great.

" Nowhere in particular , I just went to see Lily", I answered

"Jacob, let this be the last time you come home at this hour in the morning, Lily or not, that's no excuse"; he must have been really be pissed, because he never uses that tone with me. But little he knew nothing could ever stop me from going to see Lily. She was my all, my everything.

For the rest of the day I heard absolutely nothing from Lily, not a call, not even a text, and when I tried calling her cell it would go to voicemail and her home phone rang out all the time. What got me even more worried was that when I went over to her house, no one was at home. I began to panic a bit. Not being able to see Lily and not knowing where she was, was unbearable, it was killing me.

**An hour passes ….**

Now seriously this was driving me stark raving mad. Now why would Lily's phone keep going to voicemail? No one at Home? I really hope nothing was wrong. This was totally unlike her.

I went by her house a few more times after that, still no sign of her. I tried picking up her scent and following it. It took me to the woods in Forks, but the scent was getting weaker and weaker, and that was driving me crazy! .And what the hell would Lily be doing in the woods ?

LILY's POV

Well dad came up with this crazy idea for me and him to go camping, his idea of "some special father- daughter time". I really wasn't expecting camping, because Dad wasn't really the outdoor type, so that was pretty surprising.

Like always, I'd forgotten my phone at home; its battery was probably dead by now too. So that meant I couldn't get to talk to Jake. Now that was just Horrible.

Dad and I drove up to the woods in Forks and we walked till we found a nice spot to set up camp. When we did we made our fire, the place was really cold, so cold that I was shivering, even though I had my Jacket on .

We then set up our tent. And After that we ate sandwiches and drank chocolate milk for dinner and for dessert we made s'mores , they were delicious.

But all through the night all I could think about was Jacob, I was desperate to talk to him, he must have been really worried, hopefully he wasn't though.

After the s'mores, Dad and I were heading off to our tent to hit the sack and call it a night. The woods was really dark by then, and you could hear these weird noises coming from all directions. I tried not to be scared… ..But who was I kidding, it was the freaking woods for goodness sake!

We both got into our sleeping bags, and before I knew it Dad was already snoring, this was going to be a long night …..

Something about the woods made me uneasy, and it wasn't just the noises. And to ignite my fear even further, I heard something move just outside our tent , something really scary looking, I tried my best not to scream….


End file.
